


Pets

by tsumi



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumi/pseuds/tsumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch Black, known as the Nightmare King the worst criminal in  the City has kidnapped the son of Nicholas St North  called the bandit King who has sent His most trusted man to rescue the boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Making friends

Jokul followed the men to his boss’s office not sure why he wanted him or had not come to him like he normally did. Walking down the dank feeling corridor leading to his master, he played with his limiter, the bracelet of silver and sapphires. It looked so odd compared to the heavy, dark cuffs of the others and the grayed out surroundings, even the people seemed to be in shades of gray. But it looked so right against his pale skin The one time he had asked about Pitch had changed the subject so he had not asked again.   
The office was as gray as the rest of the building with a huge black desk with a single leather chair behind it and two wooden ones in front of it. Off to the side a pair of plush chairs and a love seat sat around a small table. 

In the chair behind the desk sat one of the most feared men in the world, Pitch Black, called the nightmare king by his enemies and underlings. Jokul didn’t see what made him so feared, he was always almost doting on him. As he looked up his frown curved into a smile at Jokul and he waved a hand to send the men away.  
“Ah my pet, are you doing well?” He steepled his hands in front of him, looking the boy over.  
Jokul nodded, smiling slightly. “Yes sir. You seem to be doing well yourself.”  
“Yes, in fact I have a surprise for you, after that unfortunate incident with those thugs a few weeks ago, I have decided to get you a body guard.”  
Jokul wrinkled his nose at the mention of the incident... and the idea of someone following him everywhere. “I see, sir.”  
“Oh, do not be upset, not one of those bumbling bruisers I normally employ. I found someone much more decorative looking, but he can handle himself well in a fight.” He stood coming around the desk to stroke Jokul’s cheek. “Only the best for my precious Jokul.”  
Jokul smiles, leaning into the affection. “I’m glad you think of me so well.”  
“Of course, you are certainly worth the effort.” He pulled his hand away and snapped his fingers, “Onyx, Bring Vorpal in.” he ordered. 

Pitch’s secretary, A tall dark haired man entered followed by a much taller man with dark tanned skin and short cropped gray hair, tattoos covered bare upper arms in tribal designs, the most striking thing about the unknown man was his eyes. They were green as the grass outside with an underlying hardness in their depths. He wore a pair of khaki cargo pants and gray tank top. Around his wrists were iron cuffs like most of the men in pitch’s employ but these had chips of green stone embedded in them.

Vorpal looked at Jokul with a look of recognition mingled with sorrow, while Jokul just looked him over. Someone else who held vibrant color, he was fascinated by it.

“... Hello, Vorpal.”  
“Hello.” The man’s voice was a deep growling purr, like that of a feral beast.  
Jokul smiled, turning to Pitch. “I think I like him.”  
“Oh good, Vorpal is yours to with as you please but both of you are still mine. Vorpal, keep Jokul out of trouble for me.”   
“Yes sir.” the green eyes narrowed but he moved to Jokul’s side.  
“You are dismissed, but do not leave the grounds.”

Jokul nods with a slight bow. “Yes sir.” He turns, walking out of Pitch’s office, Vorpal at his heels.  
He moved quickly until turning a corner and out of sight of Pitch’s guard, at which point he turned, smiling at Vorpal. “Let’s sneak out.”  
“Weren’t we told to stay in, sir?” he raised one eyebrow at the boy.  
“... Spoilsport. Fine, I’ll just show you around.” Jokul sighed dramatically.  
“Don’t wanna get killed first day in the job.” he smirked.  
“... That would be a bit of a downer, I guess.”  
“Only a bit.”   
Jokul shrugs, leading the way as they journey around the grounds, pointing out important rooms, forbidden rooms, and area’s of great pranks. Vorpal said very little as the tour continued nodding here and there. Watching Jokul when the boy was not paying attention. His hands in the pockets of his pants.  
“And this, is my room. Most of my time is spent here, unless I’m out ‘doing something stupid’.” Jokul’s blue eyes sparkle with mischief with the words obviously quoted from someone else during a rant at him about them.  
“From what the boss said you do that a lot, Sir.”   
“Yeah, I’m just a ball of trouble.” Jokul grins and opens the door for him. 

Vorpal looked at him and then proceed into the room looking around cautiously. it was more white than gray with accents of blue and silver where Jokul could sneak them in. the bed was an old wrought iron four poster with snowy white sheets and blankets tossed haphazardly on it the pillows lost somewhere in the tangle. A bookshelf laid against the nearby wall, stuffed to the brim with books or free papers... some of the seeable ones obviously plans for one or another prank. Under the single window a small desk sat covered with a few more papers and some writing supplies. In the casement sat one of the bed’s pillows. Jokul had been attempting to open the window when he had been summoned to the Office. Jokul closed the door behind him. “Okay, first things first. Don’t call me sir unless we’re in front of Pitch. My name’s Jokul.”

“Alright Jokul, though sounded like the boss would rather I didn't use yer name.” Vorpal leaned on the nearest wall arms crossed. “Or spend too much time alone with ya, though how I’m supposed to guard ya and not I’m not sure.”  
“Well, he’s very... official. I really don’t care though.” Jokul climbs back into the window, pulling out his screwdriver that he’d left there. “As for not spending too much alone time... well, I have a tendency to draw people into shenanigans with me. More so when no one else is around.”

“Like trying to open yer window?” he asked impassively.  
“This? No, this is just me being trouble again.” Jokul smiles as he goes back to working on it.  
“Again? How many times have ya tried to open that window? and why not sneak out another one that isn’t barred and sealed?”  
“Because I want to open this one. And I’m not opening it to sneak out, that would be stupid. I just want to be able to feel the wind without being watched by everyone because they think I’d bolt.”  
“Makes sense, it’s your window.” he shrugged.  
“... So what can you do, when you aren’t Limited?” Jokul asks, curious but also trying to piece together the puzzle that is Vorpal.  
“Plant manipulation.” he said simply. “Makin’ em grow faster or out of season, not really good for much.”   
“Well, at least you know, I have no clue. All I know is it’s somehow related to the Wind, by the way it calls to me.”  
“You’ve never used yours? That’s not exactly safe, if ya ever lose the limiter it could be dangerous.”  
Jokul laughs. “I can’t lose it. Look.” He holds out one of his wrists, showing how the clasp has been sealed. It should have been easy to remove, but with the metal fused shut, it was impossible.  
Vorpal whistled, and shook his head. “Must really not want ya to fly away.”  
Jokul shrugs. “Pitch says it was done before the accident. I wouldn’t know.”  
“Accident?”  
“Yeah, about a year ago, I think, maybe two. I think it was a car accident, but all I know is I woke up in a hospital ward bandaged up like a mummy.”

Before Vorpal could respond there was a knock at the door. Jokul stuffed the screwdriver under the pillow and sat on it Vorpal moved to open the door. Pitch strode in looking both over as Jokul acted like he was doing nothing more than sitting in the window. He nodded at the boy, smiling.

“I see you are settling in with your new guard, Jokul. Vorpal, your room is across the hall. You may go there until Jokul calls for you, i need a word with him.” The man’s golden eyes never leaving the boy in the window.  
“Yes sir.” Vorpal glances at Jokul before leaving, closing the door behind him.  
Jokul turned to face Pitch while remaining in the window, attentive.  
“Come here, Jokul.” he crooned.   
Jokul slid off of the pillow, careful to keep it or the screwdriver beneath it from moving as he skips over to Pitch, smiling slightly. Pitch wrapped his arms around the boy once he was close enough.  
“So enjoying you new toy, my precious?” he asked stroking Jokul’s head.  
“Very much so. He’s interesting. Thank you.” Jokul smiles, hugging him.  
”You are welcome, it did take awhile to find someone decorative but enough of a fighter to be useful.”  
“I think he’s perfect.”  
“Good.” He kissed the top of his head. “Come, dinner should be ready soon, do you want your new pet to accompany you?”  
“‘Accompany me’, so you are too busy to eat with us?”   
“No, we will go together.” he released Jokul taking his hand. “We should not have a food fight your new pet’s first night.”  
Jokul sighs. “But it would be perfect for letting him know what he’s in for...”  
“I am sure nothing could ever prepare him for what he is in for. “ Though he smiled the words sounded ominous.  
“True.” Jokul laughs. “We should probably go.”

“Come then.” he turned to open the door. Jokul follows, smiling. “Retrieve Vorpal so we may go to dinner.” Jokul nods, walking across the hall and knocking on the door. 

“Hungry, Vorpal?”

The man opened the door, he was still dressed as he had been before. “Yes sir.” his eyes glanced at the dark man behind Jokul.

“Cool, It’s time for dinner, and the cook’s pretty good. Come join us.”

“Yes sir.” he slipped through his door, shutting it behind him and moving into place near Jokul.

Jokul pulls on Pitch’s hand a little, stepping forward. Pitch followed the boy letting him drag along. Vorpal following along with Onyx.

The dining room was modest for Pitch: the table was of a dark wood with eight chairs around it, gothic elegance subverted for usability and ease of cleaning. Pitch took the head of the table with Jokul to his right. The left-hand chair was left empty with Onyx taking the one beside it. Jokul motioned for Vorpal to sit beside him. The man moved to obey as servants brought out platters to set on the table. They served the four of them Starting with Pitch and working down from there, setting up the elaborate three-course dinners tailored to suit each one’s tastes. Vorpal looked impressed at the spread but didn’t say anything as they dug into the food. Jokul does not stop talking except when he needs to swallow, talking about anything and everything he can think of that’s interesting and not dangerous. Pitch nods, letting the boy chat away while Onyx is just working on his blackberry, eating robotically. Vorpal was eating slowly watching everyone out of the corner of his eye. “-dogs, and that’s why I never ask the thugs about their life choices.”

“That is always a good idea Jokul, most of them are filthy beasts.” Pitch said absently, far too used to Jokul’s stories.  
“Though it can be fun to watch them burst into song.”   
“I suppose, but then you enjoy messing with people.”  
“Of course! It’s fun!”  
“Of course.”  
“Though, so far Vorpal has stopped me from sneaking out, so I think you are going to be pleased with his ‘Calming influence’ on me.”  
“Very good Vorpal, hopefully you can help curb some of his more dangerous activities”  
Jokul makes a face, letting his attitude towards being curbed known.  
“Just doing my job sir.”  
Somehow, Jokul manages to finish his plate along with the others, despite holding up all of the conversation. 

After the dishes were taken away, Pitch stood.   
“You should be getting off to bed, Jokul, it has been a long day.”  
“Aww, don’t I get a bedtime story?” Jokul says, pouting slightly.  
“Maybe later if you are a good boy, I will l even tuck you in.” he walked over and patted Jokul on the head as he left, Onyx behind him. Jokul smiles, turning to Vorpal. “I never actually sleep at this point, but after dinner the security system is armed so it’s better to just chill in my room until I do get tired.”  
“And what do you want me to do sir?” Vorpal asked him.  
“Well, you could chill in my rooms, or chill in your own. Or sleep, if you’re tired.”  
“Should probably keep an eye on you till you actually go to bed.  
Jokul grins. “Okay!” He slid his chair back and stood, waiting for Vorpal near a doorway. Vorpal stood and followed Jokul. Jokul proceeds to skip up to the second floor bedroom that is his. Vorpal followed watching the area around them, taking in details. Jokul opens the door for him with a smile.  
“Ya know I should be the one doing that. Shouldn’t I?” Vorpal asked.  
“Maybe if you get there first.” Jokul challenged with a smile.  
“You could stay behind me where it might be safer.” He shot back returning the smile with a smirk.  
“Nah, that’s less fun!”  
“Makin’ yerself a target should not be fun.” he growled.  
“And that’s why I don’t.”   
“Really?” he raised an eyebrow. “I have heard some stories.”  
“Once or twice, and stories are made. Think of all the times stories haven’t been made about anything!”  
“True, alright but if we end up not in the house let me go first.” He stepped into the room.   
Jokul sighs. “Fine.” He follows Vorpal in, shutting the door behind them.  
“Thank you.” He leaned on the wall near the door.  
Jokul sits on the edge of the bed. “So... Any questions? Comments? Stories?”  
“I’m almost worried to ask what you do spend your day doin’”  
“Oh, you’ll see tomorrow,” Jokul grins. “Anything else?”  
“No offence but you don’t look like ya match this place......”  
“Neither do you, but we’re still both here.”   
“True, was hired in but I doubt I’d be leavin’ anytime soon.”  
“From what I’ve seen, no one just leaves, although he is saddened when they do, for whatever reason.”   
“Men like him don't like loosing things I guess, men like me don't have much more than our skills.” he shrugged.  
“Maybe...” Jokul shrugs in return.  
“It’s the way of the world” he smirked. “So what trouble are you getting into before bed?”  
“Tonight? Planning on just planning, or talking until dawn. Either works for me. What do you think?”  
“Whatever ya want mate.”   
Jokul smiles, launching on a story spree that lasts long into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vorpal's POV,

It was the pain that woke him, a dull throbbing in his skull. He tried to stifle the groan that built in his chest as he tried to move, finding his arms tied behind his back. He was on his side, ankles also tied together. At least this time he was not trussed up like a beast for slaughter. Bunny looked around... and then he sees Pitch’s ugly gray mug. The man’s golden eyes watched him like he was prey, thin lips twisted into a parody of a smile. He struggled trying to get in a less vulnerable position under the Nightmare King’s gaze.

“Oh good, you are awake.”   
“What didn’t want to kill me while I was still under?”   
“I am offended, Vermin. I would never kill a man while asleep; I prefer to see the fear in his eyes as he dies.”  
“I’m not afraid of you, or dying.”  
“Then it is a good thing I am not going to kill you. As much as I would enjoy dumping your corpse on North’s front lawn. I have other plans.” He reached back and showed the bound man a pair of plain iron cuffs with green stones. This did cause Bunny’s eyes to widen.  
“Good you know what these are, Binding cuffs made by my own personal artificer, they are a lot more constricting than the ones you normally wear. “ His smile never wavered as he approached the bed where his prisoner had been dumped. He knew better than to let an earth mage touch any kind of ground even while tied up. Bunny kicked out at the man who moved to the side easily, grabbing for the other’s tied wrists.  
“Ahh ah, Vermin, you came here to see the boy, did you not? i should let you see him after all, but not free, of course. We can not have you stealing away my little bird.”  
“He’s not yours, Black. He’s his parents’.”  
“Not any more.” Securing the bands one at a time on the man’s wrists. He stepped back. ”You’ll understand with time.”

The sudden pressure on him as the cuffs closed almost knocked him out again. It felt like the sun had been obscured by clouds of smoke. He could not even feel the earth at all. his bronze arm guards simply channeled the wild earth magic in his blood, these iron ones cut him off from it ,unless Pitch allowed otherwise. He growled but the man patted his head.  
“Now now, you are mine now though you need a new name, Bunnymund is not really a very fear inducing name now is it? I know! Vorpal, how about that?”  
“Not like I have a choice do I?”  
“No you do not, and do not try telling the boy anything, or I might change my mind.” he turned and strode from the room before Vorpal could reply.

 

He had no idea how long it was before a tall dark haired stony-faced man entered untied him and indicated he should follow them. He moved stiffly not quite as straight as he should since he had been tied up for a while and had to stretch his limbs to get feeling back in them. He was led down the hall and to a staircase then down to a large office. Onyx entered at the sound of snapping fingers leading him inside. Jack sat in front of the desk looking at him. Pitch sat at the desk, looking far too happy about this whole situation. Behind the man on the wall was a broken staff resembling a shepherd's crook, just like Jack's staff. Then he noticed the lingering effects of frost magic. It WAS Jack’s staff. He wanted to growl take the form of a beast and rip out Pitch’s throat, but the bands on his wrists prevented him from doing more than growling out a hello at Jack’s greeting, eyes never leaving the blue eyed youth. Feeling a little calmed at his grin.

The boy’s desire to leave the grounds on being told to stay made him smile but he had to discourage it for now. He would have to fight the bands’ compulsion to get him out of here. 

After they were dismissed and got to know one another better he was glad the boy was not very different though he did not remember his own magic or past. he was not even chained the way everyone else in the house was. the sealing of his limiter cuff was obviously an accident and one Pitch was using to his full advantage.

Dismissed to his own room by Pitch wanting a word with Jack, he would have to remember to call him Jokul. He sat at his own window in a room that looked like it should have belonged to a young girl. They had not planned to keep anyone here previously. This must have been Seraphina’s room. Vorpal poked at the iron bands attempting to do anything with the ugly things. His own earth power should work and would if not for the damn compulsions from Pitch’s shadows. maybe he could borrow jack's screwdriver and chip at them? Before he could think about it more Jack’s voice broke in calling him to dinner.

Dinner was a quick affair but Jack was talking non stop and missed the glares shot at Pitch, who simply ignored him or drew the compulsions tighter to see their effects on the man. he ignored the slight pain well enough to eat but was exhausted by the time the man left them to their own devices.  
They ended up back in Jack’s room talking until both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mysteries within mysteries thing will come clear soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone has some kind of magic they can tap. some are weak and don't need any kind of focus. Jack is strong enough to need bot ha staff to focus and an amulet ot help focus his spells. Pitch also needs an amulet. Aster/ Vorpal uses amulets.


End file.
